unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Klock101
Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Klock101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 26 March 2009 Thank You Thank you for welcoming me. ----- Hello man. I just want to thank you for improve Uncharted wiki.you are very good.i try to do smth to but you are very good. keep up the good work! ;) ----- Hi man...i didnt know that about the skins and i'm really sorry for that.!! Thank you for telling me that so i will know in the future..If i do smth like that again please tell me so i can know!! See ya! ----- Hello, Mr. Klock101. Congratulations for being no. #1. Is there something I could do to help this wikia ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 13:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hey Klock, Spell-Destructor here, at the weapons section, how should i call the hints?Tips or Strategies? ----- Hey there, just wanted to tell you of a bug i just found, when the badge you recieved comes at the top of the screen, if you click anywhere(not to go to the badge page)It will always take you to the badge's page, also i've just added catelogies to the whole Uncharted 2 Weapon List. ----- Question:I've seen you've corrected some stuff i've wrote, and i wanted to ask how how can i make the word purple so it will have a link with it ? ----- Yeah im from greece :) perimene elinas ise?? eee oxi re file apokliete dn pezi auto...:P lol pos se lene re file?? ----- Uncharted Fan you've written your comment on the wrong page (eleos!) By the way thanks Klock, imma check it out, meanwhile i have added some stuff on Prakoso's page. ----- lol sorry man my bad :P ----- Gratz on the badge!Woah, i will never reach you! Spell-Destructor 19:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well, im searching random pages and try to add the to catalogs, write trivias and notes, also thats a bit strange, in my 1st day in this wiki, i hit the 2nd spot in the leaderboard..... ----- Well to sum up, i've made 2 new articles, one for Mac and the other for Dillon, gave them catalogs and posted some pictures in other articles, well im going to edit more tommorow, im off to bed..... ----- Hey, it's just me or the medals aren't showing in your home too? Spell-Destructor 15:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Oh okay i understand, and about the Propane Tank one, if i inserted the image at the top of the screen, all the page would have been screwed up, anyway, thanks for making the articles better, i will use them as an example and create more, should i make a page for all the PS hero skins? Spell-Destructor 16:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well its a good thing to see the article count growing, by the way are you going to add more things to the already existing articles or help me with the PSH?I've already started. Spell-Destructor 16:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Gh okay by the way whats with the badge proggres not showing? D: Spell-Destructor 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hmm okay, now just to let you know, finished all the PSH and added some trivia i know to them, and made a page for Javier. Spell-Destructor 17:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Badges are up! Spell-Destructor 18:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Did an epic fail for not writing the full names of the PSHs D:Spell-Destructor 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Well, i knew their names but like most of people would do, i didn't written all their surnames, who would write Tomas 'Sev' balah blah to see a page simply as Sev, whatever, im out, see ya tommorow. Spell-Destructor 20:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ----- Administration Request I'd love to be an Admin for Uncharted Wiki! Now that I've become more involved in it over my little hiatus, I'd appreciate it so much if I could become one. Thanks for the offer! --User:TreatTheSickness | Let's Talk | A7X Forever and always, Avenged Sevenfold 20:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC)